Into the Sound
by sadisticmasochist kitsune
Summary: When two strangers land in Konohagakure, they must travel to the Leaf's greatest enemy to get home. But unknown to them their arrival is expected.
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: As much as we hate to admit this, we do not own Naruto, nor do we own Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: This story is set about 5 years after Sasuke left the village, all the characters are older and with different stats now, and to make things easier we're just gonna say Sasuke came back.

Note: This story is a Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Other than that, there isn't anything else that wasn't mentioned in the summory... or so you think. Muh ha ha.  
No really, that's it.

Now! On with the story!

**Chapter One: Discoveries**

Hiei staggered, the weight of his bleeding companion on him, as he carried him to safety. On their last visit to Demon World they had run into some residents. When Kurama had gotten injured, Hiei tried to fight the demons off single handedly. Becoming wounded himself; Kurama had convinced him to run. As much as Hiei didn't like the feeling of retreating, there had been no way he or Kurama could fight with the wounds they had received. Hiei paused to get his bearings and shook Kurama.

"Wake up." He said to thedrowsing kitsune. Kurama stirred and tried to stand. Staring out over a hill he pointed.

"There's a village. Maybe we can get some help there," he said walking to the edge, Hiei supporting him.

"You put too much in store for human sympathy," Hiei said as the ground beneath Kurama gave, sending him plummeting, Hiei in tow. Hiei landed with a crack on top of Kurama. He heard a scream before darkness overtook him.

* * *

Two silhouettes leapt through the thick forest trees as they raced home. One of the two slipped on a mossy branch, and plummeted towards the ground.

"Ahhh-" his yell was cut off when he abruptly stopped in midair.

"Baka" a voice said above him. The owner of the voice had caught him by his ankle as he held on to the tree branch. "Quit being clumsy Naruto."

"Shut up teme," the reply came as Sasuke pulled the blonde up. The two chuunin took off , only to be halted by the blonde once more. Said blonde looked around the wooded area. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the brunette asked, slightly annoyed.

"There was a scream." Naruto took off in the opposite direction.

Muttering colourful words under his breath, Sasuke followed his teammate. He stopped beside Naruto who was intently looking at something on the forest floor. "Dobe, what is it?" Sasuke answered his own question though when he glanced down.

Two figures, one a smaller dark haired was laying on top of a taller red haired person. There was no evidence of hitai-ate on the red head. Sasuke could see a glimmer of a white headband through the other's ebony hair. Naruto hurried to their side, checking for a pulse.

"Sasuke come here."

The Uchiha's eyes bled to red as they scanned the two unknown men before they faded back to coal. Convinced that the two injured people were harmless, he knelt down beside Naruto.

"What is it," he asked.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, confused.

"They have … no pulse."

"What?" he asked as the smaller one groaned and sat upright.

"Kurama" he muttered, laying a hand on his companion's shoulder.

Reaching a hand out, Sasuke tapped the smaller one's arm. Seeing a flash, he quickly stepped back as he blinked. He was almost instantly greeted by the sight of a katana pointed at his throat, it's only blockade an intinctive kunai.Sasuke glared at the small dark haired attacker through the two weapons. He stepped back, katana raised in defense.

"Don't touch me human," he growled.

"Itai" the small man glanced down at the red head before ignoring him once more and fixing his gaze on the dark haired ninja.

"Hey! Your friend! He's bleeding," Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"We need to help him, he's losing too much blood," Naruto explained. He had been taught to detect wounds when he had left the village with Jiraiya-sama. When he used the Kyuubi's chakra, he could smell any blood, internal or external.

"Then you help. I don't care whether he dies or not."

"That's not very caring Hiei." Kurama said sitting up. Naruto looked down at him.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked.

"Don't be too friendly with them Naruto. Even if he's injured, the red head could be hostile like the little one is." Sasuke said glaring back at said _little one_.

"Hiei calm down." Kurama said as the temperature surrounding the four began to rise. Smiling, he turned back to Sasuke and Naruto. "I am Kurama and my little friend here is Hiei." He turned to Naruto, "Could you help me up, little fox?"

Naruto hesitated before extending his hand out to Kurama and helping him up.

Kurama hissed as the jagged edges of his broken ribs jabbed his sides.

"If you could tell me the direction to Gandara, it would be much appreciated" he said as he caught his breath.

Sasuke spoke up, "There is no Gandara around here."

"No? Have you a … where is some place where I might find a healer?"

"There's a hospital in Konoha, that's the closest village right now," Naruto said.

"What village have you come from?" Sasuke interrupted the two. Kurama looked over at Sasuke confused, "Village? I'm not quite sure what you mean, but does Kyoto mean anything to you?"

"No, there is no such place here," he thought for a moment, " …or anywhere for that matter."

"I see. Then I guess we don't have a home, "Kurama said, leaning onto Hiei.

"Wanderers eh? Well we'll take you to the Konoha hospital," Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's disapproving death glare and began leading the two. Kurama straightened and hurried to catch up to the blonde, leaving Hiei standing next to Sasuke. He glanced at the ninja once more before catching up with Kurama, wrapping an arm around his waist Hiei pulled Kurama to lean on him again.

"_Idiot. Even with your demon healing you can't be rash_," Hiei whispered sharply. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar language and ran up to follow the trio.

* * *

"Hey Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto greeted a blonde and rather, well- endowed woman. "What are you doing here at the hospital?"

She sighed, putting down a clipboard. "Our last ANBU team came back real roughed up and I had to come here." She looked down at him, "What do you want brat?"

"Well, since you're here would you mind looking at someone for me?" he asked, gesturing towards Kurama. She glanced over at the redhead.

She let out a sigh. "Sure, it's better than paperwork." She then looked at Kurama again. "Come with me please."

Kurama nodded and, with a few strange words to Hiei, followed.

Tsunade entered a vacant room and gestured to the gurney she told Kurama to lay down. Hiei stood in the doorway, standing guard, as Kurama obeyed her. She quickly formed various hand symbols before concentrating on one. Her hands began to glow a faint green and she moved then over Kurama, pausing over his chest.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked, a hard edge to his tone. Tsunade didn't respond, but continued, ignoring Hiei.

"She's healing him. You've never seen a medic nin before? That green glow is a special kind of chakra," Sasuke answered for her, coming up to stand by Hiei.Tsunade stopped and looked at the redhead with a frustrated expression. "Why isn't this working?" she asked nobody, her voice full of vexation.

"What's not working? What are you trying to do?" Kurama said attempting to sit up, "And what's chakra?"

Tsunade didn't answer but gazed in Sasuke's direction before turning to Naruto, whom had entered behind Sasuke.

"Please take them both to the civilian ward of the building. Tell the doctors to treat them both traditionally. I'll meet you there in a little while."

Naruto nodded and turned to the two demons. "Come on," he said, enthusiastically, once more leading the way of the two demons. As soon as the three were gone, Tsunade immediately swiveled to face Sasuke,

"Where did they come from?" she asked.

"We don't know. They couldn't name any villages, and the city they named doesn't even exist. Naruto found them unconscious in the woods when we were coming back from a mission."

"Alright," she leaned over to him and said something in a whisper. He nodded and they both left the room, each going in their own direction.

* * *

Hiei sat by Kurama's side, looking around warily. The two conversed in a foreign tongue, so that no one could eavesdrop.

"_These people aren't normal humans_," Hiei said.

"_Not if you count glowing green hands, then no, they're not. Especially Naruto, he has a fox within him_." Kurama uncharacteristically replied .

"_They don't trust us_."

"_It is not that they don't trust us. Most likely they don't like the circumstances associated with our arrival and our lack of knowledge about the geography of the land_."

A knock came from behind the closed door. Without waiting for an answer at the door opened and a pale man with long puce brown hair strode into the room. Tsunade followed.

"Sorry to barge in on you, but do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure" Kurama answered.

Tsunade then continued, "What particular city did you come from?"

"Kyoto"

"Do you mind if we try something on you, it's a harmless way to gain more insight."

"With what?" Kurama asked, ignoring Hiei's immediate answer of_ NO._

"With Byakugan," the wan man answered, "It's a bloodline trait that has many optical advantages. One for example would be the ability to see the circulation of ones chakra, the combination of spiritual and physical energies that encircle the body and are used if the supply is high enough."

"Fine." Kurama closed his eyes and turned his head to face away from Neji and Tsunade. She gestured to Neji and he nodded. Weaving his hands together with his index and middle fingers against each other, he concentrated and put his hands to the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

"Byakugan," he said, the veins around his eyes bulging, and his white eyes fixated on Kurama. He closed his eyes and lowered his hands, his face retuning back to normal, but with a confused expression.

"Hokage-sama, he doesn't seem to have any chakra at all, but he does have a golden aura about him."

"That's what I expected; you may leave now Neji-san, that's all I wanted to know."

Without comment, the jounin left the room.

Tsunade looked to Kurama, "You two aren't from around here are you?"

"...Not exactly," he said suspiciously.

She nodded as she thought, "Am I right to assume that you both came from 'demon world'?"

Immediately, Hiei stood in front of Kurama, his katana pointed at Tsunade. "What do you know of it?" he growled.

Kurama stood, one arm holding his injured ribs, with the other he grabbed the blade and moved the tip towards the floor. Kurama spoke to Tsunade, "Why do you ask?"

"In this world, we have the ability to summon demons and other powerful creatures. They are kept separate form us though, in a different sort of dimension, if you will. There are stories of a third dimension; people have dubbed it 'demon world'. If the stories are correct, then you both may have fallen through a hole in our worlds. Someone must have tired to call on a summoning but performed the wrong hand signs or in a wrong order. You two were just lucky enough to find that hole they created. I ask you both are actually from demon world because you have demon ki, instead of chakra."

"So if we're not in our home world, then how do we get back?" Kurama asked.

"Well, there is only one way I know of. There is a forbidden scroll stored away that holds the way to and fro our worlds. If we can retrieve it, I'll send out some of my ninja to assist to back to your world."

"What about the little fox and his friend that helped us today?" Kurama asked.

"I highly doubt that they'll be of any help to you or your friend. I'm not even sure I'm able to send out a team skilled enough for this mission at the moment, what with all of the ANBU out of commission."

"Why is that?"

She sighed, "Because the scroll is guarded and kept in the middle of the Sound."

* * *

Scooperchan: _DUN DUN DUUUUUN!_

SMK: HA HA! My imaginary friend is now real! Anyway please review.

Scooperchan: Ahem… anyway, I tried to keep the Naruto characters in character and SMK did the same for the Yu Yu Hakusho people. If anyone objects to any of the weird stuff in the story, please remember it is a fan fiction. Also, it might take a week or so till the next chapter if you wish to read more … we're slow typers.


	2. Turn of Events

**Disclaimer:** I tried, but sadly I wasn't the highest bidder on eBay, so, no, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. The same goes for the Yu Yu Hakusho stuff as well.

**A/N:** Like I've said before, I don't have the blessings of spell check or a beta, so, if there are any mistakes I over looked, I do apologize. Thanks to the one person who reviewed and the two who put this story on their alert list! You've inspired me and sadisticmasochist kitsune to continue this story as well as give it some actual thought.

**Warnings:** Eh, there might be some OOCness from Naruto or other characters. Not real sure, but here's a heads up anyways. Now!

**Chapter Two: Turn of Events**

"Please Hokage-sama, you've seen how he can handle the demon's chakra, and that was before Jiraiya-san trained him. You now as well as I do that he's also had experience with fighting Orochimaru, not all of our ANBU have that." A muffled voice could be heard on the other side of an oak door.

"That may be true, but there's no reason I have to send them on such a mission. Since there is no rush, we may wait for some of our operatives to heal."

"But what of Sasuke, he's seen the inside of their compound before and more than likely knows where such information is kept. Both of them are more than qualified for this mission and you know it."

Inside, Tsunade could be seen unmoving by her desk, a look of contemplation on her features.

"Hokag-"

"Hatake-san, I think that is enough, please send them both to my office. You are dismissed."

The door opened and the masked man left without another word, in search of his two former students.

Tsunade walked over to the door and spotted her assistant down the hall. "Shizune!"

Startled, the young woman ran over to her superior. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Bring the two forgieners to my office at once."

"Yes Ma'am" Shizune quickly bowed and departed.

Tsunade sighed as she leaned against the door frame before waiting in her office.

* * *

Hiei glanced over at his drowsing companion. "Kurama what could these ninja hope to accomplish by aiding us?" he questioned reaching out a hand to set on the red heads' shoulder. 

Without opening his eyes he answered, "My instincts tell me that Tsunade is trustworthy."

Hiei's gaze hardened, going unnoticed as he admonished Kurama. "Last time you followed your instincts you wound up dead."

With Hiei's last remark, Kurama's eyes snapped open. "Do not condescend me," he growled. "Since when have your instincts been truthful? It was you who led us to get ambushed and you who lead us straight to the wormhole that landed us here."

"Pardon me," a woman's head poked in the door, not waiting for an answer, "but you both need to come with me."

Kurama looked over to the man. "What for?" he questioned.

"The Hokage has requested a meeting with you, in her office," she replied. "Preferably at this moment."

Kurama nodded and stood up. With the assistance of Hiei, they joined the woman at the doorway.

"Lead the way," he said once he was next to the messenger.

As the ninja led them through twisting halls, Hiei glanced around suspiciously. Kurama glanced down at him before fixing his gaze on the path ahead.

"_Stop worrying so much. These people are honorable and will not fall back on their word_," he said.

"_It is neither their word nor the humans that bother me. It is the demons here_," Hiei responded.

Before Kurama could question Hiei, they stopped in front of a closed door.

* * *

Three hours later, a knock was heard on Tsunade's office door. Literally throwing the door open, she glared at the late jounin. Kakashi glanced at his non-existent watch and went back to reading, "Sorry we're late, I had to help a cat out of a tree." 

"For three hours!" the blonde woman exclaimed.

Without looking up form his infamous novel, he shrugged in response.

While Tsunade was pummeling Kakashi, Kurama turned to Naruto.

"Hello little fox" he called.

The blonde looked over at Kurama, "Oh, hey," he gave a sheepish grin. "You got sent here too?"

"More like dragged. But whatever the Hokage commands." he said smiling at Naruto.

"Come on baka, we're here to see Tsunade-sama, not talk" Sasuke said walking in. Naruto looked ready to start an argument, but actually held his comment as all four entered the office.

"Your friend is a little ray of sunshine." Kurama whispered in Naruto's ear.

Moments later Kakashi exited the building bearing a brand new bruise around his only visible eye.

Tsunade entered and sat behind her desk, motioning for Naruto to close the door before beginning to speak.

"I called you all here regarding our little problem. Kurama, I have chosen four ninja to help you both as soon as you're able to travel." She paused, glancing at Sasuke and Naruto.

"May I inquire as to who they are?" Kurama spoke up.

"Here they are," Tsunade nodded to the door as it opened, revealing a blur of green.

'Oh god no... not him' Sasuke mentally thought as they entered.

"Naruto, Sasuke," the blonde woman motioned towards the two newcomers, "Hyuuga Neji and Maito Gai will assist you"

"That's right; it's our pleasure to aid you on your journey back to your home land!" Gai said, flashing a cheesy smile.

Kurama looked from Gai to Sasuke after "hearing" his comment. Stepping forward he addressed the Hokage, "We will be able to leave at dawn."

"Good, you two can leave then," she said, looking at Kurama and Hiei, "I'll tell everyone else to get you at departure, just before dawn. The rest of you," she looked at the four ninja, "stay."

The two demons silently left, closing the door behind them.

"_This should be fun, it seems that there is someone who is after the fox's little friend_." Kurama commented in the demon tounge. While in the office with Tsunade, he used demon telepathy to sort through Tsunade's mind, learning all the dangers of the sound nins and of Orochimaru himself.

"Hn." was the only response as the two made their way back to the hospital.

* * *

"Alright, I know I've already mentioned this, but all of you will escort our newcomers to the Sound. It seems their only way home right now is through a forbidden scroll keep guarded over there. I trust you, Naruto and Uchiha-san, to stay on task and use what you know of Orochimaru and his nins on this assignment. I'm sending you two, Hyuuga-san and Maito-san, to aid them as you're the only jounin I have available at this time." Tsunade continued once the door had been closed. 

"Just get in, get the scroll, and get out, it's as simple as that. Avoid casualties on either side. Konoha cannot afford another attack from Orochimaru, and if he finds out that our ninja were deliberately sent to his compound, an attack is likely. Once you're out, perform the jutsu from the scroll and the two demons should make it back to their world."

She paused and looked over at Sasuke, "If you don't make it back for any other reason other than injury or death, I will count you as a missing nin." she said sternly. "That goes for all of you."

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, I will make it my personal duty to make sure all of Konoha's youths are returned without mishaps," Gai spoke up.

She glanced over at him before motioning at the door. "Alright, I want all of you to leave before dawn. Good luck."

Without another word, the ninja left the room.

* * *

In the early morning stillness two quiet figures rested and waited for the ninja escort. Kurama looked over to Hiei who sat silent near the bedside. 

The door opened and Neji stuck his head in the doorway, "Are you two ready?"

Not replying the two demons simply stood and walked over to him. The six quietly walked out of the sterile hospital and made their way to the edge of the city. Upon arriving at two huge doors, Gai signaled an unseen person and the gate opened, quickly shutting behind them once they were outside the village. They quietly made their way down a used dusty road.

"How far to the Sound?" Kurama asked breaking the silence.

"Around two days and one night's travel north, if we hurry," Sasuke answered.

"If I remember correctly the village is hidden by a powerful gen-jutsu," Neji spoke up, "Do you remember where the village is, Sasuke?"

Said ninja winced at the memory, "No, I was unconscious when I arrived. We'll have to rely on either your Byakugan or my Sharingan for that." Sasuke glanced over at the blonde, "Not that I'm complaining dobe, but you've been unusually quiet."

Naruto looked up at him, brought out of his thoughts. "Oh, um, I've just been thinking a lot lately is all," he replied and gave a small grin.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as well as Neji, but neither said anything.

"_Apparently they aren't used to the little fox thinking_," Kurama remarked to Hiei in their own language.

"_That's because foxes never think." _Hiei retorted back.

Their comment was ignored as the cheerful jounin began speaking, "Don't worry Naruto, if there's something that troubles you, you can always rely on the help of your comrades."

Neji rolled his eyes at his former sensei.

"Yes," Kurama spoke up, "you could talk to me if you wish."

Naruto glanced over at Kurama, "Uh, I guess I'll talk with you later, when we set up camp that is."

"I would like that very much little fox."

The blonde nodded his head and looked at the path ahead, falling silent once more.

* * *

Naruto hammered in the last stake for his tent with a kunai. None of the ninja had expected rain on their journey, so the six had to share three small tents that were brought for such an occasion. The fox-nin tried to ignore Gai's lecture on 'how to build the perfect tent', but laughed at Neji's expense as he received full attention from the green-clad jounin. 

Walking up behind Naruto, Kurama laid a hand on his shoulder. "Need any help?"

"No, I just finished," he replied.

"What weighs you down little fox," Kurama suddenly asked.

"...How do you know of Kyuubi?"

"I can hear him."

"I noticed. I can hear your conversations. But, please try to ignore him, he's trying his best to come out and speak, no fight with you, and it's hard for me to control him."

"I will," a pause "I'm not sure if Youko would be able to handle him," Kurama said smiling. "You know he wants out too. But for different reasons."

"Like what?"

"I haven't let him out since the last full moon and he..."

Naruto innocently looked up at Kurama, waiting for an answer.

"...he is bored sitting," Kurama half-way lied, not telling the still young shinobi what the demon was planning after he had his own body. For, obvious reasons of course.

Before the blonde could question Kurama any further, he looked out into the wooded area. Sasuke looked over at the stilled Naruto, feeling the boy's chakra levels rise. "What's wrong dobe?"

Without any chance to reply, a kunai ripped through the trees and barely missed the young Uchiha. Eyes instantly fading to red; the brunette took up a fighting stance, the others doing the same. Hiei joined Kurama next to Naruto as Kurama pulled a rose from his hair.

"What is happening?" Kurama asked.

As if to answer Kurama's question, thirty clones appeared from the forest landscape. All had Sound hitai-ate, and seemed to be controlled by different ninja, a copy of ten from each suspected attacker. As they all encircled the six, Neji responded,

"Ambush."

* * *

SMK: Uh...for onceI have nothing to say.

Scooperchan: (gasp) I have no words for your absence of words.

SMK: Please review. It helps witha faster update. (nudgenudgecoughcoughwinkwinkhinthint)

Scooperchan: Next Friday at the earliest.


	3. Different Plans

**Disclaimer:** I bought them off the black market and owned them until people in blue coats arrested me. So now Kishimotto-sama and Togashi-sama have custody again.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update (blame it on writer's block)

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter Three: Different Plans**

_"What is happening?" Kurama asked._

_As if to answer Kurama's question, thirty clones appeared from the forest landscape. All had a sound hitai-ate, and seemed to be controlled by different ninja, a copy of ten from each suspected attacker. As they all encircled the six, Neji responded,_

_"Ambush."_

Without waiting for their prey, the copies lunged towards the group. With a shout Naruto leapt forward, the other ninja following suit. Transforming his rose into a whip Kurama lashed it at the nearest copy. Hiei appeared next to the fox demon, katana drawn.

The air filled with haphazardous bursts of sound waves from the foreign nins' attacks. Most took advantage of their special weapons through the holes on their hands and arms. As more enemies were struck more appeared as the old ones vanished in clouds of smoke. Surprisingly a few clones abandoned their traditional training in their sound attacks and started pulling out their metal weapons.

Sasuke turned at the scream of his comrade. He was met with the sight of tangible copies of Naruto. In between blocking a few shuriken with his kunai he tried to get the blonde's attention.

"What are you doing dobe? That didn't work the first time we fought a high number of copies. Quit wasting your chakra!"

"Shut up teme! I know what I'm doing" he then ignored Sasuke's yells as he ran head first deeper into the crowd of enemies, Kurama following.

"Neji!" Sasuke shouted across the mass of nins. Said jounin hurriedly glanced over through white eyes. "I can't find the originals! Help me look."

He nodded and scanned the surrounding trees, focusing on one spot.

"I see one," he mumbled to himself. "Gai-sensei! One of the originals! A few yards southwest to you!"

Upon hearing his former student, the jounin turned around and came face to face with one of the originals. Before being able to attack, the sound ninja smirked and fired a huge sonic blast into the man's face. He fell on his back onto the forest floor, his ears and nose beginning to bleed. Almost instantly he was pounded by four clones, being roughly shoved off by Neji, who had made his way over to his fallen sensei.

On the other side of the clearing, Naruto was slowly being forced down to one, his copies depleting by the second. Running low on chakra he switched entirely to defense, barely able to keep up with the fast movements of his enemies. The sound nin smiled as he ripped through Naruto's stomach, only to realize it was a replacement as it transformed back into a log. The real Naruto appeared behind a group of copies, quickly reducing them to a cloud of smoke. As he continued to take down the enemies' numbers, one came up from is right side, going unnoticed by the blonde until told.

"Naruto! Beside you!" Sasuke shouted, the nin he took his eyes off for a minute knocking him into a tree. Quickly looking around, Naruto's eyes widened as the ninja aimed his attack at the blonde.

Kurama pushed Naruto down as the nin hurled the kunai, slamming it into Kurama's stomach. The fox demon glanced down at the handle and stared at the burning paper tied to the weapon. Without any time to think the parchment exploded, his eyes widening at the memory of bombs from the last demon tournament. Hiei rushed to Kurama's aid, harshly yanking the throwing knife out.

The blonde looked up from the ground when he heard the explosion, but had his attention diverted when he heard a familiar voice scream. He turned to see Sasuke pinned to a tree with a kunai through his shoulder and a shuriken lodged in his breastbone. The young Uchiha managed to block some attacks but was pelted by numerous hits of sound waves, making him dizzy.

"Sasuke!" he shouted as he watched his friend get hit again by another shuriken. He looked around the clearing through the clones and watched Neji and Gai, the older man unconscious and the younger barely being able to defend them both, fighting a losing battle. He looked back up at Kurama who had yelled when the kunai was roughly torn out of his torso.

Feeling his blood boil at the sight of his injured friends, Naruto's eyes narrowed and turned to red as his pupils thinned to slits. The whisker marks on his face darkened as he began to show his sharpening teeth and he started to glow a faint red. He abruptly jumped up, sanguine flames of chakra quickly spreading through out the clearing; destroying every copy it came in contact with. He easily wiped out every clone and focused his attention on the now revealed originals. One of them threw many shuriken at the feral blonde. He soon dodged his own weapons as they were easily deflected and bounced back at him. The other two sound nins grabbed their comrade as they had been told of Kyuubi beforehand and knew their miniscule chances at surviving his fury. Fleeing, the three sound ninja quickly disappeared into the forest landscape once more, leaving a venting Naruto behind.

Seeming to calm down, Naruto's eyes returned back to their natural blue as the red chakra dissipated. Coming to his senses again, the blonde ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" he asked looking at his bleeding friend. He was answered with an angry glare.

"Of course… I'm dandy," he replied sarcastically through gasps of breath as he held the shuriken in his chest.

"Need help?"

"No."

"Alright," Naruto said, ignoring the negative answer and grabbed the shuriken Sasuke had been holding.

"No, you idiot, wait-"

_YANK_

Sasuke yelped at the action.

"Got it" Naruto said, holding the shuriken up as proof.

"Baka!" Sasuke reached forward to hit his slow friend but stopped when he remembered the kunai in his shoulder.

"Sorry but you needed to take it out, and besides, the way you yelped when I did it I'd doubt you could take it out yourself"

"That's because you yanked it out moron, I could've done it by myself"

"Both of you shut up for once," Neji interrupted the two, kneeling over his sensei. Gai had gotten worse through out the end of the fight. He seemed to be in something similar to a coma, bleeding profusely from every opening on his head. Both rivals fell silent as they watched Neji attempting to heal the fallen man.

Kurama knelt down across from Neji, holding his hands over Gai. They glowed gold as he placed his fingertips on the ninja's forehead. Kurama closed his eyes in concentration, forcing the goldaura to envelope Gai's head, the light sinking in to stop the bleeding. The light dimmed and Kurama sat back, looking up at Neji.

"That should hold him stable for a couple hours."

"Thanks," Neji replied, not looking away from Gai. Finally, he carefully set him upright.

"Kurama, would you mind helping me put him on my back?" he asked as he crouched down, "I need to take him back to the village."

"Sure." Kurama said taking hold of the man's shoulders, he lifted Gai and set him on Neji's back. Pulling slightly he adjusted Gai's position.

"Got him?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Neji said as he took off through the forest.

The remaining four sat in silence for a moment before Naruto turned back to Sasuke with a grin on his face.

"What?" the brunette questioned, not at all comfortable with Naruto's expression.

He said nothing, but instead grinned wider and abruptly grabbed the remaining kunai in Sasuke's shoulder and the shuriken in his thigh.

"Uh, Naruto…?"

Said blonde just smiled as he continued to remain silent. Sasuke felt a slight tug on the weapons before a shout echoed through the forest.

* * *

A pale man with long black hair stood with his back to three trembling ninja. He remained silent for a long time before beginning to speak. 

"Remind me again why I sent you three out on this mission," he stated calmly.

The ninja in the middle was volunteered to speak as the other two shoved him forward.

"Uh…um, Orochimaru-sama we're sorry again, but the Kyuubi-"

"Pardon me, I though I asked you a question, I don't want an excuse."

The ninja paused for a moment, trying to think of an adequate answer.

"… because we were the best team to retrieve the demons…"

"Exactly, you _were_ the best team to retrieve them."

"I mean, we are, we are the best team," the nervous ninja hurriedly corrected.

The serpentine man slowly turned around to face the brave ninja. "Wonderful, so then where are Kyuubi and the other demons I asked you to get?"

"…on their way here?"

The ninja on his left spoke up. "We reduced their numbers, sir."

"Oh really? By how many?"

"Two"

"Out of…?"

"Um, six"

"Oh, I see then, you are the best team," the wan man replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Before the three ninja could defend themselves, a young man walked into the room. "Pardon me, Orochimaru-sama, but we just got a report from one of our spies."

Diverting his attention to the boy, the man temporarily forgot about the three ninja.

"And?"

"It seems like the summoning you performed was successful and actually brought over two powerful fox and fire demons."

"And what of the three teams I sent out beforehand?"

The boy adjusted his glasses, "They were able to disable the Leaf's ANBU, and as you suspected, Tsunade sent out the two chuunin you wanted."

"Excellent," he replied, drawing out the beginning of the word with a hiss, "thank you Kabuto-kun, it's good to know that some of my subordinates can do their job," he emphasized the ending of the sentenced, once again his attention on the three ninja now in mid-attempt to flee.

Upon hearing their superior, the three quickly ran out of the room. Orochimaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kabuto-kun, remind me later to have them demoted and sent back to their training," he said, allowing them to escape.

"Yes sir," he paused in the doorway before leaving, "what shall we do with the remaining four heading here?"

The man thought for a moment, "Let them come, we'll wait for them to enter the compound, then we'll strike again."

"Yes sir," with that, Kabuto left the room, leaving the pale man to his thoughts.

He smiled to himself as he looked out the window in the direction of his old village.

"Soon, Leaf will crumble."

* * *

The remaining four ninja looked around their campsite, half of it destroyed in the ambush, including one of the three tents. The sky above them flashed white and thunder soon joined it, the sky darkening. 

"So… who's gonna sleep where?" Naruto asked, looking at the two remaining tents, each only built to hold one person.

"Naruto you sleep with Sasuke. Good night," Kurama said with a smile, entering one of the tents as it began to sprinkle. Hiei paused then joined him.

The two chuunin blankly looked at each other before staring at the tent.

"Go ahead," Naruto said, motioning towards the opening.

"Ladies first"

"That means you," Naruto said with a grin before he was roughly shoved in. Sasuke choose to ignore his last statement and entered behind him.

"Small tent." The blonde said glancing around.

"Hn."

Naruto glanced over at his teammate, "You know, you really should treat that wound. It did hit a major vein after all."

Sasuke looked down at the spreading blood staining his shorts. He shrugged, "It'll be fine."

"I know you already dressed it, but I could help, and if you don't do something for the bleeding, you will bleed to death."

"Its fine," he repeated, ignoring the advancing Naruto.

* * *

Kurama sat up, glancing over in Naruto's direction. He frowned, trying to think around Youko's comments concerning the fairly loud activities of the two chuunin nextdoor. 

"Hiei I'll be right back." He said, quickly exiting the tiny tent.

As Kurama stood uncertainly outside the tent a shout could be heard through the commotion.

"Dammit Naruto I said get off!"

Fearing the worst Kurama flipped open the tent flap and crouched down, staring in.

Naruto had effectively pinned Sasuke down and was forcefully healing his struggling companion, his hand glowing red with the demon's chakra as he applied it to the wound.

"Kit, when I said sleep with Sasuke I didn't really mean it." Kurama spoke up. The two paused in their struggles, noticing Kurama for the first time.

"…"

"Do as you please but next time be quieter as you're giving Youko ideas he doesn't need." He said with a small grin as he stood and left the momentarily speechless boys.

Sasuke regained his senses before his teammate and helpfully punched the sense into him, creating another dispute between the two.

Kurama ignored the noise coming from the tent as he made his way back to his own.

"Boys will be boys."

* * *

SMK: Hahaha Oro-chan makes an appearance. 

Scooperchan: Uh, yes he does (…Oro-chan?)

SMK: (pouts) too bad Neji-chan had to go.

Scooperchan: Okay then, please ignore my poor friend. Because of our pitifully low number of reviews (does no one love us?) we do remind all the readers (we know your out there!) that reveiws are helpful, and encouraged. That and they make wonderful plot bunny food.


End file.
